


蓝海与玫瑰「六」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期下章开🚗🚗
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 2





	蓝海与玫瑰「六」

“快，把他送进手术室！还有吗啡，给我吗啡！”

医院里充斥着大量受伤的士兵，连续不断的血污染红了医院的地板。有些士兵痛苦的吼叫着，双手不停的想要去按住下身传来的疼痛，但却已经再也摸不到自己的双腿。几个坐在墙角的士兵目光涣散，头上随意缠着的纱带已经渗出鲜红。伤员源源不断的抬进来，医院已经没有足够的床位可以供他们治疗。

“把厨房和仓库收拾出来！让他们去那里！”  
Loki看着这群惊慌失措的护士，显然她们并没有经历过如此慌乱又真实的场面。

“Laufeyson医生！这个士兵的咽喉被割开了。”  
一个看着只有十三四岁的士兵被抬了进来，他在不停的发抖，嘴唇一张一合想要说什么，而他咽喉处的开口就像是个小小的喷泉，不断涌出红色的液体，和之前已经干了的血块融在一起。

「是他？！」Loki心里一沉。  
“按住他的伤口！马上开始手术！”

Loki并没有时间做足够的术前准备，而手术室也早已被其他伤员沾满，这场手术只能直接在厨房的烹饪台上进行。注射了吗啡的士兵逐渐安静下来，Loki查看了受伤的部位，咽喉已经被割破，以后估计很难发声了，他开始对伤口进行缝合，扭曲的黑色的线条就像是一条丑陋的爬虫，将永远寄生在他稚嫩的脖颈。

但是一场悲惨的战争，村民被牵扯其中，妇女和小孩也收到了伤害，到处都是浓烟和纷乱，马儿也吓得惊跳吼叫，人们抱着食物四处躲藏，慌乱的人群发生了踩踏，但他们并不在意，不断的踩在摔倒和受伤的人身上，只想着快点离开这里。一个女人抱着她的孩子祈求眼前的人们，希望能让她的孩子进入地下的避难所，但昔日的街坊领居变得异常冷漠，抱着阴冷的态度关上了房门。炮弹的巨响和人们的哭声重合在一起，所有的一切都被惶恐淹没。

——  
“敌方已经撤军！我们胜利了！”

前方传来捷报，士兵们一阵欢呼，Loki刚做完手术就听到了这个消息，他擦了擦额头上的汗，松了口气。但是医护的工作并没有结束，从战场上送来的伤员仍连续不断，有些士兵已经满脸血污难以辨认，有些则在刚送到医院的时候就咽气了。虽然这次战争以胜利告终，但同时也宣告着许多人的生命将长眠于此。

Loki给他们检查着伤情，一个刚做了截肢手术的士兵引起了他的注意，他的左腿和左臂已经被截掉了，Loki看到他衣服上的空军标志，这估计是他最后一次飞行了。Loki有些担心，他到现在为止还没有一点关于Thor的消息，Thor没有被当作伤员抬进来，也没有完好无损的出现在他面前，他总有种不好的预感。

Loki走到士兵面前想问点关于Thor的消息。  
“你好，还感觉痛吗？”  
“嗯…还有些。”士兵双眸低垂有气无力的回答着。  
“如果可以的话，我想问你一些前线的事情。”  
“……请。”  
“空中的战况怎么样，都已经返航了吗？”  
“我想……并没有，我看到有些战机被炸开了花。”  
“能知道是哪些战机吗？”Loki的心在狂跳。  
“这我也不太清楚，返航的估计没有多少……我也只是侥幸被救了下来。”  
士兵闭上了双眼，似乎不想再回忆起当时的场景。

「难道Thor真的出事了？不，不会的。」  
Loki感觉自己的手心已经冒出了冷汗，头皮有些发麻，他不停的来回踱步，阻止着自己胡乱的想法。

一个男子出现在了门口，他似乎是来看刚才那个人的。是Fandral，Loki认得他，他经常和Thor在一起，Loki走上前去。

“你好，我是Laufeyson。”  
“你好，Fandral。”  
“我是Thor的朋友，我想问一下关于他的事情。”  
Fandral听到Thor的名字后低下了双眸，眉头微皱着似乎很难说出口。  
“嗯，请问吧。”  
“Thor是否已经返航了？他还好吗？有没有受伤，或者是……”Loki想到了最坏的结果。  
“抱歉，Laufeyson医生，我也无法确定Thor现在的情况，他在飞机被炸毁之前弹射出去了，我已经向地面的士兵传送了他降落的位置，幸运的是他落在了我方控制区，但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
“但是他…落入了一片海中，我们还没有找到他。”

Loki只觉得瞬间被一阵恐惧包围，他强忍着情绪给Fandral道了谢，周围的一切声音都嘈杂的让他难以忍受，他快步走到一个狭窄的储物间里锁上了门，想让自己平静几秒钟。Loki蹲了下来，双手插进黑色的发丝里，他感到惊恐在四处逃窜，心跳的越发厉害，像是要冲出胸膛，他不断的喘息着，眼泪滴到了地上，为什么会有这样的感觉，他自己也不明白。

只过了几分钟、也许连一分钟都没有，Loki就站了起来，他擦掉眼角的泪痕拍了拍自己的脸颊，重新绑起头发走了出去，他的脸色恢复了正常，就好像一切都没有发生过，医院还有很多工作在等着他。

——  
一直到了后半夜，医院才稍微安静了下来。  
“去休息下吧，这里我守着。”Loki对护士们说。  
但她们也不敢走远，只在有空地的地方坐下来相互依靠着休息。  
Loki走到门口想透口气，今晚的月亮也亮的出奇，他不禁开始祈祷。  
「上帝啊，快让他平安回来吧。」  
他叹了口气，转身准备走进医院。

“医生！医生！有医生吗！”  
Loki听到前方传出叫喊声，看不到人影，只有几束灯光从黑暗中闪射。  
“医生！快！他还有呼吸！”  
几个男子抬着一个士兵着急的跑了进来。  
这个士兵浑身都已经湿透了，粘上泥土的头发遮住了他的脸，腿上和手臂上的伤都已经裂开，还扎着几块金属碎片，Loki看到他衣服上空军的标志，不禁心颤了一下，他拨开他脸上的头发，熟悉的面容、熟悉的触感。  
「是他，是Thor。」  
Loki差点就要忍不住落泪了，他第一次觉得原来祈祷这么有用。

“快，把他抬进来。”  
Loki准备开始为Thor手术。  
“别担心，我不会让你离开我的。”  
Loki俯下身在Thor耳边说了一句。

这是他第一次如此清晰的看到Thor的身体，大大小小的伤痕布满了每一寸肌肤，Thor的脸已经发白了，嘴唇也泛出深紫色，他的呼吸十分微弱，他撑不了太长时间。Loki立即开始心肺复苏，直到心跳逐渐平稳后才开始处理伤口，经过了看似漫长的三小时，Thor被推了出来，身上的伤已经基本缝合，只是现在的他仍处于昏迷状态，至于什么时候能醒过来，Loki也无法确定，能做的只有等待。

不知不觉中天边已经出现一缕晨光，也没有新的伤员再被送进来。边境升起一股灰色的烟雾，是焚烧尸体的浓烟，教堂里响起了颂歌，人们自发为逝去的士兵们祈祷，愿他们能魂归天堂。

Loki坐在Thor床边，他有一种失而复得却又忐忑不安的情绪，眼前的他好像只是睡着了，下一秒就会睁开双眼对他说早上好，并附上一个充满阳光的笑容。

——  
已经过去了三天，果然不出所料，军队接到通知他们将在一周后前往Jotunheimr支援北部战线，Thor身上的伤已经有恢复的迹象，但他依旧没有醒来，Loki没办法就这么抛下他去北方。

就这样又过了三天，军队已经开始为出发作准备，没办法参加这次远行的士兵将留在这里修养。Loki在病房里巡诊，他看到了之前的那个男孩，似乎逐渐恢复了精神，脸色有所好转，Loki走到他身旁。

“感觉怎么样，好点了吗？”  
“……”男孩点了点头。  
“没事的，一切都会好起来的。”

Loki看着他还缠着纱布的脖颈，即使还没有完全痊愈，他也被纳入了北上的行程。

男孩从口袋里掏出了一个东西，是之前Loki给他的那块手帕，虽然染上了几块无法洗去的血污，但却叠得整整齐齐，Loki接过手帕，上面夹了一张纸条：「别担心，他会醒来的。」

Loki瞬间红了眼眶，他有些惊讶的看着他，原来他对Thor的感情是如此的明显，就算是一个小孩都能看得出来。男孩也看着他，他握住Loki的手，努力的发出一种近乎是哽咽沙哑的声音：“……谢…谢。”  
男孩微笑着，一种莫名的情感油然而生，Loki的眼泪无法自控的滑落下来。

——  
Loki回到Thor身边，他轻轻拨动着他的金发。  
“嘿，Thor，快醒来好吗，你睡的已经够久了。”  
他抚摸着他紧闭的双唇，细小的胡渣也已经逐渐攀上了脸颊。  
“你还欠我一次晚餐呢。”  
Loki总觉得这又是Thor玩弄他的一个把戏，他故意这么做就是想看看自己会有什么反应，如果真的是这样，他又赢了，Loki已经无法再忍受这种心被紧紧坠住的感觉，他又想要流泪了。

天逐渐昏暗下来，夜晚到来的同时也带来了淅淅沥沥的小雨，风刮过树林发出沙沙的响声，漆黑的夜空闪着几粒光点，草丛中有青蛙的叫声，是这片土地在战争后残存的生命的气息。

这段时间的高负荷运作让Loki感到疲惫，他倚靠在Thor的床边渐渐睡着了，他又梦到了之前在火车上梦到的场景，以前他总是做这个梦，但自从遇到了Thor之后就再也没有梦到过，这是继那之后的第一次。他依旧在黑暗中奋力的哭喊，奋力的奔跑，却怎么也追不上前方的人。

“Loki…”  
不知过了多久，他听到有人在喊自己的名字，这是梦吗？  
“Loki…Loki…”  
声音再次传来，Loki感到自己的指尖传来温热的感觉，他缓缓睁开双眼，模糊的视线逐渐清晰，  
天已经微亮，微雨稍停，风吹了进来，夹杂着雨水的味道和若有若无的花香。

“早上好，Babe。”  
金发男子对他微笑着，蔚蓝的双眸闪过一丝光亮，Loki在那里面看到了自己，他不敢相信，这是真的吗，或者是他还在梦中，Loki的心在狂跳，他伸出手想要抚摸Thor的脸颊，以确定这不是自己的幻想，就在他的指尖碰到Thor脸颊的同时，隐忍多时的泪水就像是崩溃的河流一下子倾泻了下来，真的是他。

“嘿…别哭啊。”  
Thor擦去Loki满脸的泪水。  
“我很抱歉，让你等了那么久，我真的很抱歉。”Thor将他拥入怀中。

熟悉的体温，熟悉的味道，Loki靠在他的肩头无法自控的哭泣着，他真的再也不想有这样的经历了。天边放射出光亮，风雨散去，水淋淋的地板上闪着一层薄光，路边的玫瑰绽放出绚丽的色彩，树叶和草丛上都挂满了亮晶晶的水珠，天空呈现出淡蓝的颜色，穿过透明纱帘射进来的光芒正好照在了两人的身上。

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
